The Light and the Dark
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: You can't have light without the darkness...just as you can't have darkness without light. The two go together and can't be separated. Yuugi thinks about this, and tells Yami about how he's always been drawn to the darkness. Yami x Yuugi & VERY fluffy!


Title: "The Light and the Dark"

Author: Vanilla

Rating: G

Pairing: Yami x Yuugi

Genre: Romance and lots of fluff.

A/N: This was a fanfic that I wrote for my friend and "big sister", Lexi, for her birthday. It's random and short but it's kind of cute so I decided that I would post it here. Lettme know what you people think!! Reviews are VERY much appreciated. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, any of the characters, or any anime at all. If I did I'd be rich and be like…swimming naked in a pool of money or something.

Warnings: In case you couldn't figure it out, this story contains SHOUNEN AI!! (Boy x Boy love.) If you do not like that then do not read!! I will not be responsible for your heads exploding from the thought of two very pretty boys snuggling together. D:

--

It was around 11:00 at night and Yuugi found himself alone in his room. The sky was clear on this particular night and the moon was shining brightly surrounded by all of the stars. It was a full moon on this night and it was a beautiful sight. Yuugi, who couldn't sleep, was staring out the window admiring the night sky, a smile on his face. He wasn't able to sleep not because he was worried or had a lot on his mind, but more so because he felt wired. It was the summertime and for some reason the summer air caused Yuugi to want to stay up late and sleep in during the day.

Wanting to get a better look, Yuugi climbed up on a chair to get on top of his desk, and leaned up to open up the skylight in his room. He pushed the window open all the way climbing out onto the roof and sitting down on it. The roof of the Game Shop was at a slant, but not so much where it wasn't possible to sit out on it. He stared up at the sky, sighing happily. Because the sun was no longer out, it wasn't as hot as it was during the day, but though it was cool it was far from cold.

Yuugi looked out across the street and saw the light on in one of the windows in the house across the street. Yuugi knew who lived in that house; it was a family that had a very young girl. Though Yuugi couldn't see what was going on inside of the room, he saw their silhouettes. From what he could see, the little girl was clinging to her mother and father and it looked like the father was trying to talk to her. Sometimes the parents of this little girl would make polite conversation with Yuugi's grandfather when they were found outside at the same time, and from what he heard the little girl was afraid of the dark. Yuugi guessed that right now she probably had a nightmare of some sort and started to cry, waking her parents.

Yuugi gave a supportive smile through window, though he knew the family couldn't see him and then sighed again. He felt bad for the little girl…he never liked to hear that people were afraid or sad about anything. But at the same time he couldn't really understand her fear. Yuugi was never afraid of the darkness…even when he was younger. Sure, as a kid he had nightmares during the night, and even now he still had nightmares at times. But that never led him to fear the darkness, rather, Yuugi always felt drawn to it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yuugi saw a faint, golden, light coming from his bedroom. He looked down into the now open skylight and saw the spirit of the former Pharaoh, appearing in front of the Millennium Puzzle which was lying out on Yuugi's bed. "Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yuugi asked softly. Yami looked up at Yuugi through the window, "There you are, Aibou. What are you doing up there?" Yami climbed up through the window as well and joined Yuugi on the roof top. Yuugi smiled at the pharaoh, and moved over slightly that way Yami would have more room. "The sky just looked so pretty…I wanted to get a closer look." Yami nodded, looking up at the sky and putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "You're right, the sky _does_ look beautiful tonight."

The two boys were quiet for a while and Yuugi found himself peeking over at Yami, only to smile at the older boy's expression. Yami looked so peaceful right now, his crimson eyes were sparkling as he looked up at the sky and all of his features looked so sharp and yet gentle at the same time. It was still so weird to Yuugi to see the pharaoh in spirit form like this. No one else would be able to see him or hear him, and yet Yuugi could hear and see him perfectly. When Yami placed his hand on Yuugi or kissed him, Yuugi was able to feel it completely as if Yami was another solid person, rather than just a spirit. Yami was the darkness that Yuugi was drawn too. Ever since he met him he felt this way and it seemed that the more he saw him the stronger these feelings grew.

Yami finally noticed Yuugi staring at him and blinked down at the smaller boy. "Hm? Is something wrong?" His eyes flashed with slight concern. Yuugi's cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away. "N-no, I'm fine." Both of the boys were quiet again when Yuugi suddenly spoke up. "Hey…Yami?" He asked in a soft voice, getting Yami's immediate attention. "I've always been drawn to the darkness. It attracts me and makes me feel safe, while with others it scares them and makes them feel like things are going to go wrong. And I know that you _are_ the darkness which makes sense why I'm so drawn to you…" His cheeks turned pink again as he smiled up at Yami. "I guess what I'm asking is…do you feel the same way? Are you drawn to the light just as I'm drawn to the darkness?"

Yami chuckled slightly. Yuugi's question was deep and somewhat sudden, but Yami understood its meaning. He wrapped another arm around Yuugi, giving him a slight hug. "I've been in the darkness for a long time. It had gotten to the point where I didn't even know what light was, and to think about it almost scared me. But…then I met you. You _are_ the light, and right away I wanted to be near you and protect you with everything I had. I took me a while to understand why, but I never fought it. I knew I was drawn to you…I knew I loved you. But that makes sense, doesn't it? I'm the darkness and you're the light…light and dark goes together. You can't have light if you don't have the darkness, just like you can't have the dark if you don't have the light. They're meant to be together…just like us." He smiled, "We're destined to feel this way."

Yami leaned down and Yuugi leaned up at the same time, their lips just barely touching. "You're right." Yuugi said, his eyes starting to close. "It's just like the way you see shadows even when the sun is shining at its brightest. There's no way you could total have darkness, and there's no way you could have total light. They both go hand in hand and you need them together. They're supposed to be together…" Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, and Yami's arms wrapped around Yuugi's waist. Both of them were giving each other loving and kind looks, and they were nearly kissing. "And no matter what…" Yami started to say, "The dark and the light will stay together. Nothing could change that." With Yami's words Yuugi smiled, as he moved himself even closer to the former pharaoh. "Is that just like us too?" He asked, and Yami smiled back. "That's exactly like us. I'm never going to leave you, Yuugi. I love you. I'll always love you…" Yami closed his eyes and leaned in a little more, kissing Yuugi softly on the lips. Yuugi kissed him back and then pulled away just for a second, "And I'll never leave you. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you in any way I can. I love you too, Yami…"

And with that they kissed again, this time the kiss deepening and even as they pulled away for air, they held each other close not needing to say anything else to show how much they loved each other. The way the night sky looked on this night, explained how Yami and Yuugi's relationship was. The sky was dark, but surrounding it was the full moon as well as all of the little stars. The light and the dark belonged together…and for the rest of eternity, the light and the dark would stay together; no matter what.


End file.
